


We're Going to Have a Wedding!

by rememberednoah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cake, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: After an intense figure skating season, Yuuri and Viktor decide to take a well earned break. Why? Well, there's the small matter of having to plan their wedding. As the pair relaxes in their rented apartment in the States, they discover just how stressful wedding planning can be. Maybe they should have asked for some help. . . But this sort of stress can work as a bonding experience, right? orThe fic we all wanted where Yuuri and Viktor plan their wedding.





	1. Let the wedding planning begin!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a gift for [Dino](http://kawaii-o-saurus.tumblr.com/) in the [YOI Secret Santa](http://yoisecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
> P.S They/them pronouns for Makkachin cause I refuse to call them “it”.

When had Yuuri's life become _this_? When had it become this beautiful thing that left him breathless in the best way possible? When had it filled up with so much happiness that he sometimes felt drunk on it? When had it filled up with so much love that he felt like he shone with it? When had this incredible transformation occurred? 

The answer was both simple and complex. Yuuri could not precisely trace back to the exact moment when his life had changed for the better, when everything had begun to fall into place as best as it could, but he could certainly trace it all back to a person. It was Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor was the source of this transformation in his life. 

The transformation, though, hadn't been instantaneous. It was _because_ it hadn't been instantaneous that Yuuri couldn't exactly name the moment when everything felt like it was finally _right_. The change had not come barreling into him with the force of a wrecking ball. The transition into what he had _now_ hadn't been smooth and easy and painless. Tears had been shed. Frustration had been expressed. Compromises had been made. Ultimately, though, the result was _this_ : Yuuri was happier now than he had ever been in his life. 

The fact that he was this happy, even though he and Viktor were human and not perfect and more than capable of making mistakes, was what made it all so breathtaking. What he shared with Viktor, it was full, human, and oh so real. There was no denying it. There was no denying this thing that lived and grew and bloomed between them. It felt surreal, but it wasn't. Yuuri could see it. He could touch it. He could taste it. He could feel it inside him. . . It was his life. _It was his life._

The amazing thing of it all was that he was marrying this man that had brought so much happiness into his life. It was finally happening, but it had not been an easy goal to reach. The previous year (and the first few months of this one) had been madness, but it had been the good kind of madness. He had never worked so hard in his life. He had never wanted something so badly. He had never fought so hard for gold. If there was one thing that Yuuri promised himself when he won silver at the Grand Prix Final two years before, it was that he would win gold the following year. He would win because he _could_ and because it would mean he would marry the man of his dreams. So, he had done it. Against all odds, he’d won last year’s Grand Prix Final. He may not have won every single competition he had been in, because it wasn’t like he had mediocre competitors, but he’d had _that_. He’d won the Grand Prix Final. The last figure skating season had been grueling and taxing and amazing. It had been _a lot_ , but it had gotten him closer to _this_. It had gotten him closer to this moment he was living right now. It had helped him finally grasp a happy life and. . . 

How could he ever deny the beauty of this reality he lived? How could he doubt it for even a second? It was impossible to doubt when he could feel Viktor throw his arms around him and launch the full weight of his body onto him. It was impossible to deny when he could feel those arms tighten around him, encompassing him, keeping him from even _thinking_ of leaving. Doubt could creep in when they were parted. It _did_ creep in when they were apart, and sometimes even when they were together. Yuuri was not perfect, his anxiety still whispered false thoughts into his brain, but he was trying. It was easiest to doubt when they weren’t sharing the very same air, but he could not doubt now. Not _now_ and not _here_. 

" _Yuuri_." He loved how Viktor's voice sounded in the early morning. It dripped with drowsiness, heavy with still not dispelled sleep, and he wanted to drown in the sound. Before, when his doubt was still bigger than his happiness, he would have been embarrassed at even having the _privilege_ of hearing Viktor's voice this way. Now? Now he let himself enjoy it fully. He let himself drown in the way Viktor said his name while drunk on sleepiness. 

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor sang his name, and Yuuri felt his heart swell in his chest. 

When had he fallen this deep? When had he fallen so deeply in love? _When? When? When?_

"Good morning," Yuuri said, voice soft with fondness. Without even having to think about it, his fingers went to Viktor's velvety silver hair. The older man's head was resting neatly on his chest, so the task wasn't an impossible one to complete. It sure was impossible to resist though.

He felt, more than heard, Viktor humming contentedly on top of him. To encourage the older man to continue making this sound, Yuuri began to massage the other's scalp. Viktor instantly became putty in his hands. His whole body melted, and his humming became even louder. Still, Yuuri's ministrations did not change what he, apparently, had planned to say all along. " _Yuuri_ , how come you haven't told anyone we've already started planning our wedding?" 

Yuuri laughed, the sound coming out without any sort of restraint, and he felt Viktor tighten his hold on him. When he no longer felt more laughter threatening to come spilling out, and keeping the motion of his fingers through Viktor's hair soft and tender, he said, "Because we haven't actually _planned_ anything. We haven't even looked for venues where the wedding and reception could be held. And if I _did_ tell anyone we were already starting on the planning, Minako and Phichit and Mari and Yuuko would be the firsts to head out here at once to help us. And—" 

He hesitated, uncertain if he should say the next thing, and Viktor looked up at him at once. His blue eyes were clear and held none of the sleepiness his voice had betrayed earlier. The two brilliant orbs were sharp and awake. Yuuri knew, just with that look, that he wasn't about to be allowed to chicken out of what he wanted to say. "And what, solnyshko?" 

"I just—" Yuuri took a breath, trying to narrow down and cling to his thoughts, and whispered, "I would rather the two of us plan it all in peace. Well, at least the choosing of a venue and a cake and—" 

"Alright," Viktor agreed. His response was instantaneous. There wasn't a single hint of skepticism in his tone. 

Yuuri relaxed immediately at that response. He felt the tension he hadn't even noticed in his body drift away. Viktor grinned when he felt the change and shifted his position on top of him. The purpose of this change, it seemed, was so that he could bury his face in Yuuri's neck. Once his face was deeply buried in the crook of Yuuri's neck, the older man breathed in his scent. Yuuri felt instantly how his body became mush underneath the man he loved so much. The warmth in his chest spread, and he very much could not help how his fingers went right back to the silver strands of his lover. 

Viktor hummed again, the sound even cheerier than before, and gave Yuuri's neck a soft nip with his teeth. Before Yuuri could even begin to wonder where this might be going, Viktor jumped to his feet. Yuuri felt the absence of the other's body heat at once. He was not, of course, about to admit how badly he wanted it back already. 

Without giving Yuuri a chance to ask where he was going, Viktor disappeared from sight. He was there one second and gone the next. Instead of trying to search him out, Yuuri kept his ear out to take a guess at where Viktor might be. When he heard the sound of water running, he determined that his fiancé had gone to the bathroom. 

Yuuri sighed, not bothering to follow after Viktor, and merely sat up on the bed. He stretched out his limbs and let them flop to his sides once this was accomplished. Before Viktor had woken up, he'd already been awake for a couple of hours and had even had breakfast. All he had been doing was waiting for Viktor to wake. Now, of course, his fiancé had chosen to disappear. 

As he waited for his return, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's pillow. He hugged it to his chest and buried his face in it. He took a deep breath, the familiar scent that was uniquely Viktor's engulfing his senses, and he let out a happy sigh. He kept his eyes closed, face disappeared inside the pillow, and resumed waiting. By the time Viktor returned, with a smile that could brighten up the whole world with its cheer, Yuuri was still in the same position. When Yuuri looked up, and their eyes met, Viktor's smile only became even more radiant. Yuuri watched him in silence as he ran towards him. When Yuuri felt Viktor's arms cage around him, all he had the sense to feel was unabashed happiness. 

"I know exactly where our wedding should be," Viktor said, the smile on his lips changing from innocent to mischievous. With that smile on his face, he pushed back the hair on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him. 

"Where?" 

"Las Vegas! It's the perfect location!" The look on Viktor's face was absolutely ridiculous. He was grinning like he was the cleverest man alive. The following words that spilled from his mouth were spoken in a rush. "The lights, the gambling, the complete and utter stranger marrying us as—"

Yuuri was certain the horror he felt must have been showing on his face because the laugh that tore through Viktor encompassed his whole body. The older man was shaking with the force of his laugh, making both Yuuri and the bed shake, and the sound of it wrapped around them both like a light and airy blanket. 

Yuuri forced himself to not be swayed by the sound of his laughter. He reminded himself of the very important matter at hand. The location of their wedding was no small matter. "We are not getting married in Las Vegas, Viktor!" 

"But Yuuri, just imagine it." The words were spoken between bursts of laughter. The sound was intoxicating. Yuuri had to fight to not get lost in the sound. 

Reminding himself, once more, of what was at stake, Yuuri grabbed hold of Viktor by the front of his shirt. He brought him even closer than what he already was, so that their noses were touching and there was no other place Viktor could look at but at his eyes, and said, "We are not getting married there. I will not allow it." 

His voice left no room for argument, but Viktor wasn't arguing. The proof of this simple fact was in how Viktor's response to Yuuri's words was to obliterate what little distance remained between the two of them and kiss him. Laughter still swam in his mouth and Yuuri could taste it. Unable to help himself, Yuuri chased after the lips of the older man. He would never have enough of them. He _could_ never have enough. 

Viktor, though, had something to say. So instead of letting Yuuri consume him, he punctuated each of his next words with a kiss. 

"I." A kiss. "Was." A kiss. "Just." Another longer, deeper, kiss. "Joking." 

A final kiss followed, and Yuuri sunk into it. He felt his chest both tighten and expand as warmth and happiness and want spread all over him. He wrapped his arms around Viktor, trapping him close, and kissed him like it was the one thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life. It was. 

Yuuri wasn't sure how long they were that way. It felt like years and mere seconds at the same time. He just knew that when Viktor pulled back, all he wanted was to drag him close again. As a matter of fact, he did. He buried his fingers in the soft silver locks of his lover and gripped them to keep Viktor as close as he wanted him. Viktor chuckled, the sound charming and smitten, but the sound transformed into a moan as Yuuri tugged harder at his hair and made sure the only thing he could think of was the taste of Yuuri. 

Yuuri didn't think he could be happier. 

When he'd had his fill, Yuuri drew away from Viktor. He smiled, unable to help himself, and Viktor mirrored the same expression. Before they could gaze lovingly at each other for all of eternity, Makkachin decided to make an appearance. The dog bounded into the room and then launched themselves onto the bed with them. Makkachin then promptly decided to lick both of their faces like crazy until they were both reduced to piles of laughter. Once Makkachin was satisfied in having accomplished their mission, making both of the humans in their life happy, they moved to the end of the bed and curled up into a ball. 

Viktor looked at Makkachin and then at Yuuri, and his smile was so dazzling Yuuri felt like he was sure to go blind. 

As suddenly as before, startling Yuuri even more this time around, Viktor got to his feet in a rush and went off in search of something. This time, though, his disappearance was much shorter than his last one. He returned almost immediately with his laptop in hand. 

Viktor sat down beside Yuuri on the bed, and the young man immediately moved so he was sitting comfortably between Viktor's legs with the laptop in front of them both. 

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, voice curious. 

" _We_ are going to start looking for venues for our wedding. After all, we can't plan anything else until we have a venue," the older man said with conviction. 

"I better not see you searching for any locations in Las Vegas," Yuuri warned. He was pretty sure that if he did not make the warning that was precisely what his lover would do. As a matter of fact, he could _feel_ Viktor’s urge to laugh at his words. Thankfully, he somehow managed to restrain himself. 

Instead of laughing, Viktor simply replied, "As you wish." 

And he kept his word.

For hours, they lay there with the laptop before them. They clicked through endless links. There were innumerable locations where their wedding could be. Even by narrowing it down to it being in the States (where they were now currently renting out an apartment), because they couldn't get married in neither Japan nor Russia, they still had countless options. It was overwhelming for the both of them. Combining their eagerness to find a place with the fact that they were actually _looking for a location for their wedding_ , left both men trying their hardest to not be overcome by emotion. 

Not wanting their obvious joyfulness to get in the way, they tried to focus on the actual search. First, they looked at a multitude of garden locations. Each one was more beautiful than the last. There were simple and modest ones while others were wilder and grander and seemed to be bursting at the seams with flowers. They couldn't settle on which one they liked the best. They were all so lovely. It seemed quite impossible to be able _to_ choose. So instead of choosing, they searched for other locations. 

Just for amusement, they looked at different barns that would serve the purpose of being the venue of their wedding. This cracked them both up a few times, especially when Viktor began to recommend the outfits they should use in each location. Yuuri laughed so much he felt like there would never be enough air in the world to keep him alive. The sound of his laughter, though, just made Viktor want to laugh until the room, the world, the whole universe, felt like it was being consumed by their laughter. 

By the time they got a grip on themselves, and went back to the serious business of looking for actual venues, they looked through different lake fronts. These, Yuuri thought, were all truly stunning. The two of them sorted more calmly through all of these. They took the time to appreciate each one as they visualized what it would be like to get married in the different locales. 

Having Viktor with his chin on his shoulder, Yuuri felt like they had all the time in the world to find the perfect place for them to get married. With Viktor huddled so close, he couldn't be more certain of the fact that he'd found the perfect person to marry. He was certain no one else could make him this happy, nor anyone else could make him _want_ to share his own happiness. 

Just as Yuuri was about to exclaim, say that the lake they were looking at was _the one_ , Viktor interrupted him.

"I know exactly where our wedding will be!" With the same enthusiasm that he proclaimed the statement, he typed in the location in the search bar. 

Yuuri read the name, Pescadero Beach, but had no idea what was so special about this place. He was certain he'd never heard of it before. Instead of voicing his apprehension, he chose to wait until the images revealed themselves and demonstrated why Viktor was so sure this was the place their wedding should be. 

When Yuuri caught sight of the place Viktor wanted their wedding to be held in, his breath caught in his throat. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and it took all his strength to keep them from falling. Without thought, his fingers reached out to touch the images as if that way he could touch the place. 

" _Viktor_ ," Yuuri whispered softly, the name choked out. 

"It's the only place I could think of that looked like home. It's not perfect, it's not like being _home_ , but I think it will do as a substitute. I mean, obviously, it means we will all then have to get in cars to drive to the location where the reception will be held—" 

"Stop talking," Yuuri whispered, hand reaching out for Viktor's. He intertwined their fingers together, held onto the older man's hand like his life depended on it, and looked back at him. "It's perfect, Viktor. It's absolutely perfect." 

Viktor's smile was full of warmth. The adoration in his eyes was so strong that Yuuri was certain he could feel it on his skin. "Are you sure? We could keep looking."

Yuuri looked back at the screen, at the image of a gorgeous sunset at a beach full of seagulls, and his heart ached for home but also with the certainty that there was no other place he'd rather have his wedding at. 

"I'm sure." 

When he felt Viktor press a kiss against his cheek, he felt so happy that he was sure he would burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, [here](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/03/12/62/68/pescadero-beach.jpg) and [here](https://photos.smugmug.com/Bay-Area/i-ZcTLZjC/0/XL/pescadero_1_v1-XL.jpg) are some images of Pescadero Beach. Just so you guys know how it looks! 
> 
> I would also like to mention that I never really chose a specific state Yuuri and Viktor are staying in because I wrote this fic in two weeks and it consumed my life as it was. So, imagine them in whatever state you want. It doesn’t really matter in the long run. (P.S I wrote the full fic in two weeks. I will be posting the next chapters soon-ish. Maybe every two days I'll upload a chapter).
> 
> Furthermore, I did some research on this and so this fic would take place like after March 2018 because irl that’s when the next season of figure skating ends. And I think Yuuri and Viktor would take a break from skating after that because Viktor needs to keep good on his promise of getting married once Yuuri wins gold.


	2. Let the wedding cake tasting begin!

As was common knowledge, Yuuri was a homebody. He could spend days and days in the comfort of the apartment he currently shared with his lover. After all, he had all that which made him happy contained right in said apartment. He had Viktor, and he had Makkachin. 

Viktor, on the other hand, was not so easily kept content. He enjoyed going out, exploring, taking in the world. Yuuri was well-aware of this which was why he greedily accepted as many days in as Viktor granted him. He was not all that surprised, though, when this period of staying happily cooped up inside ended. 

Yuuri was curled up on the floor, Makkachin's furry body pressed close to his, when Viktor ended their home captivity. His fingers were well in Makkachin's fur, scratching the more than content dog, when Viktor strode into their tiny living room. His face was alight, bright cheer pouring out of his very pores, and a grin broke out of his face when he saw Yuuri and Makkachin. He quickly stepped over to where they lay and kneeled before them. 

Viktor took hold of one of Yuuri's hands, intertwining their fingers, and buried his other hand in the fur at the top of Makkachin's head. " _Yuuri_ , we should go out. I was just checking the movies and there's one I would really like to see. Let's go out to watch it!" 

The cheer in Viktor's voice was infectious. Yuuri found himself agreeing to his request almost immediately. He nodded, giving Viktor's hand a soft squeeze, and smiled up at the other. Viktor's smile, in turn, became utterly blinding. He bent down and peppered Yuuri with happy kisses, clearly pleased by Yuuri's prompt agreement, and found Yuuri's other hand to intertwine their fingers together there as well. 

"Perfect," Viktor said. He continued to pepper Yuuri with even more kisses until the younger man couldn't contain the ridiculous giggles that wanted to burst out of him. 

Once, apparently, satisfied by Yuuri's response to his ministrations, Viktor got to his feet and dragged Yuuri up with him. Yuuri kept his grip on Viktor's hands tight, refusing to let him go, and it earned him a kiss square on the lips. Yuuri wanted more, as he always did, but Viktor was already drawing away and speaking. "Go shower! The movie starts in two hours, and it's not a short drive!" 

And what could Yuuri do in response to that except nod and disappear in the direction of the bathroom to get ready? 

****

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

****

Hours later, the two of them were stepping out of the movie theater together. Their hands were linked together, palms pressed close one to the other, and Yuuri found himself leaning close to Viktor. With a small smile on his lips, Viktor brought their joined hands close to his lips and tenderly kissed Yuuri’s knuckles. A blush pinked Yuuri’s cheeks, and he looked away sheepishly. Viktor, though, was having none of this and brought them both to a stop. 

“ _Yuuri?_ ” Viktor murmured, grip on Yuuri’s hand tight. 

“Hm?” Yuuri mumbled, feigning ignorance. His eyes were staring off, avoiding catching Viktor’s gaze, as he absently chewed the inside of his cheek.

Viktor drew close, invading Yuuri’s personal space like it also belonged to him, and used their linked hands to nudge Yuuri’s chin upwards. When their eyes met, Viktor spoke up. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Yuuri’s blush reddened, and he had to resist the urge to close his eyes to keep himself from seeing Viktor’s earnest expression. His eyes flickered to the strands of silver hair falling over Viktor’s forehead, and his response to the older man’s words was a simple shake of the head. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t know how much Viktor loved him, it was that his anxiety demanded that this fact be confirmed repeatedly. 

“I love you more than anyone. More than anything. You make me so happy, Yuuri. I’m so happy with you.” 

Yuuri took in a strangled breath. The words always hit him like a freight-train no matter how many times he heard them. Every time it was like hearing them for the first time. It was now _he_. who tightened his grip on Viktor and pressed their faces close. He wanted to reach out, press the pads of his fingertips against the smooth skin of Viktor’s cheek, but he held himself back. He was unsure of what he wanted this moment to turn to and it made him question his every move. 

Viktor, on the other hand, was hardly known for being uncertain. He detangled their fingers and cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. Yuuri closed his eyes without thinking, already anticipating his lover’s lips on his, but Viktor surprised him. He drew Yuuri close and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. It was a gesture full of tenderness, and he followed it with a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri felt like crying. 

It was only when he felt Viktor’s thumbs on his cheeks that he realized he _was_ crying. The realization only made the tears flow more freely. “I’m¬— I’m— Sorry. I didn’t— I didn’t mean to cry.” 

The words were stuttered out. He couldn’t seem to string them along smoothly. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop _this_ : the tears and the stutters. He felt so overwhelmed. It was a good sort of overwhelmed, but it didn’t make it any less consuming. 

Viktor pressed their foreheads together, and Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath. He clung to Viktor’s coat, the material bunching up in his fingers, and he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Yuuri couldn’t tell if he spoke the words only once or repeated them over and over again. He just knew he needed to say them. He needed them to be known. 

“So do I, solnyshko.” Viktor’s words were a soft murmur. Somehow, Yuuri managed to be soothed by them. Maybe it was the pet-name or maybe it was the way Viktor said the words, but he felt himself calming down immediately. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to feel like himself again. He opened his mouth, more words ready to spill out, but Viktor stopped him. “Don’t apologize, Yuuri. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Yuuri laughed, a small burst of sound, and hid his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “Can we please keep walking?”

“Of course.” 

With this request in mind, Viktor led them in the opposite direction of where their rented car was parked. He led them down different streets, the open doors of different stores calling them invitingly, and Yuuri felt himself winding down. He could feel himself slipping into a much more content mood. He found himself glad to have Viktor’s hand in his own as the sky darkened up ahead. 

Much like was his nature, Viktor began to drag Yuuri into different stores. The younger man followed a long without complaint. He, surprisingly, found no desire to put their night out to an end. With each new store, he felt his mood lightening. He became a happy spectator watching as Viktor’s expressions shifted according to whatever caught his attention. After all, these changes were more fascinating than anything the stores had to offer Yuuri. 

As the sky darkened even more, Yuuri did not remotely feel the urge to return to the seclusion of their apartment. He was feeling happy again, watching Viktor take in the world like it was a new one each day, and he didn’t want the feeling to end. 

Just as they were about to step into a coffee shop, to take a small break from all the walking, Yuuri's phone vibrated in his pocket. He paused just outside the café, the door in front of him being held open by Viktor, and took a step back. He looked for his phone and knew immediately that this wasn't a call he could ignore (not if he knew what was best for him). "It's Phichit-kun, I have to take this." 

Viktor's face flooded with understanding, and he nodded. Instead of heading inside to give Yuuri some privacy, though, he stepped right into Yuuri's space and hugged him so that his chest was pressed to Yuuri's back. Yuuri felt the arms of the older man wrap around his waist and couldn't hold back the loving smile that spread across his lips. Before the call fell, though, he picked up. 

"Yuuri-kun!" Phichit exclaimed happily, his voice as cheerful as if he were standing right beside Yuuri in that very moment. 

"Hi, Phichit-kun," Yuuri replied, more sheepish than his friend in his enthusiasm. 

"Were you busy? Is Viktor there with you?" 

"It's fine, but yes Viktor is here with me." 

Before Yuuri knew what was happening, Viktor was shouting, "Hello Phichit! Did Yuuri tell you we've already chosen the venue for the wedding and the reception? We're going cake tasting tomorrow!" 

"What?" Phichit exclaimed. His next words were a flurry of both anger and excitement. "Why didn't you tell me before, Yuuri? I could have gone with you! And how come I'm just now finding out you've already picked a place for your wedding? I'm expecting pictures! Not just of that place but of tomorrow! This is so unfair! You should have told me before!"

Viktor was laughing behind Yuuri, more than pleased with the chaos he had unleashed upon the younger man. "Viktor and I just—" 

"When’s the day of the wedding? I need to know right at this instant! And don't either of you dare to hire a photographer that isn't me! I'll take the best wedding pictures you've ever seen in your life! And who is gonna officiate the wedding? It can't just be any random person! I could do it! Actually, I _will_ do it!" 

Phichit sounded like he could go on for at least ten more minutes if Yuuri didn't put the brakes on this phone call. "Phichit, how can you do that if you're going to be my best man?"

Yuuri was certain that what he heard on the other end of the line was a scream. It was a scream quickly followed by a lot of clapping and cheering and probably some bouncing around (and maybe even some crying?). "Do you mean that, Yuuri-kun?" 

The words wavered as they came out of Phichit’s lips, and Yuuri was certain now that his friend was crying. Still, his shaky words were followed by an immediate, "Of course you do! I'm so honored, Yuuri! I can't wait! Now all I have to figure out is how to split myself to be in three places at once!" 

"Phichit-kun," Yuuri tried to cut in. His friend was most certainly not having it. He was now going through an elaborate list of schemes that would enable him to be Yuuri's best man, photographer, and officiant. 

In one ear Yuuri had Phichit completely losing his chill, while in the other he had Viktor laughing. The two of them were going to drive him insane. Viktor for being the instigator of this madness, and Phichit for being the madness. If Yuuri was very very honest with himself, though, the happiness of his closest friend made him, in turn, happy. It was nice to know he had someone who cared about him enough that he wanted to be thoroughly involved in his wedding day. It was a very very nice thought. Not that Yuuri would admit it. 

Viktor tightened his hold around him, face nuzzling into his neck as he chuckled, and Phichit was still going on the other end of the line. "Yuuri-kun, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait till the wedding day! I'm sure you'll both look like the most beautiful grooms this world has ever seen! It will be incredible! Yuuri and Viktor are getting married!"

Yuuri could practically feel Phichit's excitement in the air around him even though his friend was miles away. He smiled, holding the phone close to his ear, and said, "I'll see you there, okay? I should get going now."

"Okay! But I'm not joking, I'll be the most amazing best man/photographer/officiant the world has ever seen!" Before Yuuri could argue against this, tell him that he just wanted him there as his best man and friend, the Thai-born figure skater hung up on him. 

He sighed, the breath puffing out of him, and then promptly turned around so that he could pinch Viktor's side. He squared a serious look on his face and followed the pinch with a gentle shove. "Why did you do that? I told you things would spin out of control if anyone else found out we were already planning things!" 

Viktor grinned, the expression showing zero levels of regret, and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri. To pacify him, Viktor softly rubbed their noses against one another until Yuuri was no longer frowning and was then smiling. "I wanted someone to know. There's too many good things going on for us not to share them." 

"Well, it's done so there's no changing that. Let's head in now. I really want a coffee." Yuuri laced his fingers with Viktor’s, and together they headed into the café. 

It turned out to be a great night out after all. 

****

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

****

What turned out to be not so great was the following morning. Just as Yuuri was opening his eyes, the sight of Viktor's face inches from his welcoming him into the waking world, his phone began to ring. Somehow, Yuuri sensed it was not the first time it had rung. It _felt_ like the device had already sounded quite a few times trying, and failing, to catch his attention. 

He sighed, already having a good guess at where this conversation would be headed, and searched blindly for his phone. Once he found it, fingers not having found his glasses first, he brought the screen close to his eyes so he could see who was calling him. With no level of surprise, he read Minako's name. Coincidentally, she was not just calling him now but had spent quite a few hours texting him before that. He answered the call before she got even more upset than what she probably already was. 

He did not even have a chance to say hello. The second he answered, Minako was already bombarding him with words. 

"Cake tasting, Katsuki Yuuri? You're going cake tasting today with Viktor and you tell me nothing? I had to find out from _Phichit_! This is how you repay my years of friendship and love?" Minako's voice was demanding, showing not one ounce of mercy. _This_ was precisely what Yuuri was trying to avoid. 

" _Minako-sensei_." It was too early to already be pleading for mercy. He didn't even have his glasses on yet! 

He got into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep away from his face, and went once more on a blind search for his glasses. He really couldn’t be having this conversation while half asleep and blind. "Don't be so upset, please." 

"I will be upset! You're getting married, Yuuri, and if all goes well it will be a one-time thing! I don't like to be excluded from something that will only happen _once in your life_ ," Minako argued, sounding even more upset. 

Yuuri released another tired sigh, shoulders slumping, but his mood didn’t get a chance to sink even further. Viktor woke up before Yuuri could feel utterly defeated so early in the morning. The silver haired man didn’t hesitate, sensing Yuuri’s distress, and reached for the younger man and latched onto him. He gave the younger man a comforting squeeze, and Yuuri felt something in his chest loosen. Coincidentally, he managed to find his glasses at that precise second. 

"Minako-sensei, you are not being excluded from anything. I would never _exclude_ you from anything." 

"Yes! You are! You're planning things without me." Minako was certainly not going to go down without a fight. Not that Yuuri expected any less. 

"That's because I was going to ask you to oversee the wedding invitations!" Yuuri had no idea where the words came from, but they seemed to be the right ones. Minako was utterly silent as he spoke the next words. "I was going to send you soon the addresses of the guests we have and the numbers of those we don't have the addresses of. We— I am not excluding you from anything." 

These seemed to be the perfect words. They were, apparently, exactly what Minako was waiting to hear. Her next exclamation was happy and not one bit upset. "Really? You're finally giving me free access to all the figure skaters I've been trying to get my hands on for all eternity?" 

Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands, and realized the terrible horror he was about to unleash now. "It's not for you to harass them, Minako-sensei! It's only so you can invite them to the wedding!" 

"You're no fun, Yuuri! And it's not like you can stop me!" Yuuri was certain this was a lost cause. There was not a thing he could say to stop her from being, well, _herself_. He whispered a silent plea for forgiveness to all the skaters who didn't know what they were facing (even if some of them had already _met_ Minako).

"Just take it easy on them, okay? I'll email you all the details later. I just woke up." Yuuri ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to put it back into some semblance of control, and suppressed a yawn. 

"Alright! Say hi to Viktor for me!" And just like that, Minako hung up. 

Yuuri released the breath he'd been holding and felt his body slump forward. Viktor laughed behind him and began to pepper his neck with soft kisses. Yuuri found himself relaxing under the feather-light brushes of Viktor’s lips on his skin and reached back to touch Viktor's velvety hair. Just as he was accomplishing this, his phone began to ring again. He groaned, defeated, and said accusingly, "This is all your fault, Viktor!"

Viktor didn't laugh this time around. The older man just hummed absently and buried his face deeper into Yuuri's neck. His next words were muffled, but Yuuri still managed to understand them. "Answer the phone. It's probably your mom." 

And as a matter of fact, it was. The conversation that followed was less accusing, more inquisitive, and after it came a phone call from Yuuko. By the end of it all, Yuuri was exhausted. 

He turned around in Viktor's arms, so he could bury his face in his lover's chest, and let out a huge sigh. "I don't want to go anywhere now. They've all taken my energy from me." 

"No. They haven't."

"Correction. They've taken all my _social_ energy away." Yuuri let out another exasperated sound and rubbed his face into Viktor's chest. He truly was no longer feeling even a hint of desire for going out. Somehow, though, his behavior prompted the older man to laugh. 

Before Yuuri could make another unhappy noise at his fiancé’s reaction, he felt familiar fingers go to his hair and run through the dark strands tenderly. Almost instantaneously he felt himself become more at ease. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of the loving touches. The gentle fingers in his hair, though, were followed by some words. "Come on, Yuuri. It's cake tasting! It will be amazing!" 

Yuuri had to concede that point to Viktor. His love for food was well known, and it was not limited merely to katsudon. He'd actually been looking forward to this day. After all, who didn't want to spend a few hours tasting a multitude of cake combinations? Yuuri was sure the list of people who would not enjoy this task was very small. 

Yuuri clung to the back of Viktor's shirt, taking a few more breaths of his familiar scent, and then found the will to stand up. He did it for the sake of tasting as much cake as his stomach would allow him to consume. He did it for the sake of their wedding. 

"I'm going to shower. Make breakfast?" Yuuri’s tone was sheepish. He was not always comfortable making requests like these, but not because Viktor's response had ever been negative. He merely still struggled to accept that he _could_ make these requests and they wouldn't be turned down. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to this. He wasn't even sure if his brain would ever get used to calling Viktor his husband once they were already married. 

"Of course! Anything you want in particular?" Viktor said, getting to his feet. Makkachin perked up at this behavior and padded over to Viktor's side, looking at him expectantly. 

"Not really. I guess nothing too filling. We are going cake tasting after all," Yuuri mumbled, suppressing a yawn. 

"Consider it done!" Viktor came up to him, pressed a kiss to his temple, and then went off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Yuuri sighed, stretched out his limbs, and headed over to the bathroom. He really did need a shower if he wanted to mentally prepare himself for going out. He’d meant it when he'd told Viktor that the phone calls had exhausted him. It was one thing to have all his friends and family with him, spending a few hours with them, and another thing entirely to have these same people making demands to him over the phone. He loved them all more than his brain could even process, but it did not make it any less tiring to deal with them. Most of the closest people in his life were so overwhelmingly _big_ personality wise that it wasn't always easy for him to manage. 

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Yuuri stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The minute warm water hit his skin, he felt his muscles relax. Sure, a shower wasn't the same as soaking in his families' hot spring, but it would have to do. He closed his eyes, allowing the water to truly wash all over him, and stood under the spray in silence. 

When he felt ready, he opened his eyes once more in search of the soap. It was a brand of Viktor's choosing, since Yuuri didn't really have a preference one way or the other, and he tried not to let the thought of them smelling similar linger too long in his brain. As he methodically washed his body, he felt more energy settle into his body. 

He wasn't completely certain how long he was in the shower, but by the time he came out he was feeling much better. He dried off quickly and just as quickly put on his clothes for the day. Almost on cue, Makkachin nudged open the door of the bathroom as if telling him it was time to have breakfast. Yuuri wasn't going to argue against this. 

Yuuri followed after the dog, even though he knew full well where the kitchen was, and was not surprised to find Viktor setting up the table with plates with a modest amount of food on them. His lover looked up when he heard him approach and sent him a warm smile. As nearly always, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. 

The two of them had breakfast not in silence but making small talk. In the grand scheme of things, they spoke of nothing of much importance. By the time they finished eating, it was Viktor's turn to head off toward the bathroom to get ready. Yuuri didn't even think of stopping him. He merely watched him stand up and told him he'd clean up the kitchen while he got ready. 

****

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

****

A few hours later, Yuuri and Viktor were standing in front of the bakery where they were both certain they were bound to find their perfect cake. Yuuri reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open so that Viktor could enter first. Viktor smiled at him at this and entered the bakery without hesitation. Once inside, he searched out for Yuuri’s hand and linked their fingers together. 

Almost instantly, they were met by a woman dressed in a form-fitting floral dress. She smiled good-naturedly at them both, but Yuuri still managed to feel his heart beat erratically in his chest. She seemed to notice his nerves and settled her attention on him. Her expression was kind as she said, "Welcome. You must be Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, yes? Are you grooms ready for some cake tasting?" 

"Yes!" Viktor cheered excitedly beside Yuuri. The younger man wanted to join in his cheer, but felt a little lost at sea. 

Somehow, this felt more real than setting the date and time of the wedding and making reservations at the hotel where the reception would take place. This, being at the bakery, felt like they were cementing the fact that they were going to get married, and it felt surreal. It was a completely ridiculous notion, coordinating the date and venue for their wedding should have caused this reaction, but Yuuri wasn't always the most rational of sorts. 

To find some reassurance, Yuuri gave Viktor's fingers a squeeze and took in a shaky breath. Viktor looked down at him, the expression on his face purely loving, and rubbed their noses together. Yuuri felt a blush blossom on his cheeks at such a tender display of affection and tried to hide his face behind his free hand. 

"Don't worry. He'll warm up to you once he starts tasting the cakes. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! My Yuuri is no exception!"

" _Viktor,_ " Yuuri hissed. He was certain the blush on his cheeks was even darker now, but how could it not be when Viktor was saying things like that? 

The woman, though, laughed at their interaction. The sound was surprisingly pleasant, and Yuuri found himself relaxing considerably. His grip on Viktor's hand was still bordering on painful, but the other man wasn't complaining. 

"Right this way, gentlemen. We have an excellent arrangement of cakes for you to sort through and taste. If you find yourself curious about other combinations, just let me know." The woman spoke efficiently, not a word put to waste. The certainty and clarity with which she spoke helped Yuuri feel more at ease. 

The woman led them to a table that was already set up with an arrangement of plates where they could pick and choose which to taste. Each plate had a small card holder which let them know what cake and filling they were consuming before they randomly dug in. Before the table were only two chairs, clearly one for each of them, and Viktor settled into one of them promptly. His fast movements forced Yuuri to tag along just as quickly since their fingers were still laced together. Yuuri more or less _fell_ onto his chair and tried not to blush in embarrassment. He really did not like to feel like he was making a fool of himself in front of a stranger. 

"Well, I'll give you both some time to try out some of the cakes. Enjoy!" The smile she sent them was reassuring, and before long she was leaving their sight. 

"Time to dig in!" Viktor said, excitement clear in his blue eyes. This time, the silver haired man's expression was enough for Yuuri's nerves to evaporate. 

Yuuri grinned, eyes shining, and he took in fully the sight before them. There were about twelve different cake combinations laid bare before them. Each one looked just as irresistible as the one beside it. Yuuri couldn't even decide which one to try first. They all looked utterly tempting. He sort of wanted to try them all at once (if he could). Before he could begin to second guess himself, Yuuri reached out for one of the plates. 

His first choice was a more cautious one. His fingers reached for the plate with white cake with ganache and set it between Viktor and himself. 

"Ready?" Viktor asked, as if somehow this was some sort of competition. 

"Yes," Yuuri couldn't help but reply. 

At the same time, both men reached out for their respective piece of cake and took a bite. Almost in sync, they closed their eyes and groaned happily. Even with such a modest choice, the flavors that exploded in Yuuri's mouth were exquisite. He was unable to resist the urge to take another bite of the same cake. 

"So good," they said in unison and then laughed. 

Before Yuuri could even blink, Viktor was already reaching for another plate and replacing the one that was between them. Instead of giving Yuuri the chance to read the label of what he was about to taste, Viktor picked up the piece and shoved it directly into Yuuri's mouth. The younger man couldn't even make a sound of alarm as his mouth was occupied by a large piece of cake. 

He accepted the bite, chewing into the cake, and found his eyes closing in pleasure. He was incapable of holding in the moan that escaped his throat. "Amazing!"

Viktor laughed, eyes twinkling, and picked up some of the cake to try it for himself. His reaction was not much more different from Yuuri's. He let out an obscene sound, and Yuuri felt his cheeks color brightly. 

To distract himself from the sound, Yuuri looked at the label that announced the delicacy they had just tried. It turned out to be almond poppy cake with pastry cream. If every cake was going to be this delicious, Yuuri wasn't sure the two of them would make it out of there with a decision. They might just end up wanting to have around ten wedding cakes. 

No longer feeling deterred, Yuuri reached for another cake. He was confident it would be just as amazing as the last one. He was not wrong. 

Together, they tried even more cakes. There was white cake with a rich strawberry filling. Following it was Italian cream cake with white chocolate. Furthermore, there was also Italian cream cake with ganache. The cake options seemed never ending. They kept tasting and somehow more combinations kept appearing. It was a miracle they weren't about ready to explode from eating so much cake. 

The baker that had welcomed them at the entrance reappeared a few times, but they were no closer to a making decision whenever she did. They were merely madly in love with her baking and all of her cakes. Luckily, she didn't seem to be running out of patience with them. She simply allowed them all the time they needed to try the cakes and mull over what might be their decision. 

"Okay, Yuuri. This will be the last one we taste. After that, we _have_ to make a decision. I'm scared that, no matter how nice she seems, she might kick us out of here if we don't make a decision soon," Viktor said, eyes flicking over to where the baker had disappeared to. 

Yuuri nodded, looking at the cake between them with determination, and reached for his piece. Before taking a bite, though, Yuuri read the label of what he was about to ingest. The card read that it was almond poppy with chocolate mousse, and Yuuri's mouth was already salivating without having even tried it. 

"Together?" Yuuri asked, body turning to face Viktor. 

Viktor grinned, picking up his own piece of cake, and nodded. While they held their gazes locked together, the two of them bit into the cake. As one, they let out sounds of contentment. The more Yuuri chewed, the more he felt himself falling in love with this perfect combination of cake. He was sure he'd never had a more perfect cake in his life. 

Still in sync, both men reached for more of the cake. They bit into it and together released even more obscene sounds than what they had already previously done so. Yuuri couldn't help but close his eyes for what felt like the millionth time and nodded his head vigorously. He was certain this was their cake. It couldn't be any other. 

"It's this one," they amazingly said together. 

Yuuri blushed bright, unbelieving of how perfectly connected they both were in that moment, and the matching blush on Viktor's face was purely affectionate. Before he could convince himself not to, Yuuri jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Viktor. He felt the momentary surprise in Viktor's posture, but in a second he'd relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Yuuri. Before Yuuri even knew what was happening, tears were falling out of his eyes and he was crying right in Viktor's arms. 

The arms around him tightened even more, and Yuuri only found himself crying harder. He wasn't sure what had gotten a hold of him, but it sure did not want to let him go. He let the tears fall, not bothering to hold them in, and squeezed Viktor even tighter than the older man was holding him. 

"You're my fiancé. This is really happening. This is _happening_." Yuuri said the words like he couldn't believe them. He was sure he wouldn't believe them even when he stood facing Viktor on their wedding day, a kiss away from being husbands. 

"Yes, _Yuuri_." The way Viktor managed to infuse his name with so much love was impossible. It was ridiculous. He wanted to hear it again and again and again. "This is really happening."

Viktor pushed Yuuri back a little, but only so that he could cup Yuuri's face in his hands. He wiped the tears on Yuuri's cheeks with his thumbs and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "What do I have to do for you to be sure that this is not a story you created in your head?" 

"Marry me and accept that I'll never believe it really happened." 

Viktor chuckled, his lips twisting into a smile. He ran a thumb over Yuuri's lip and the younger man felt it tremble. He bit his lip, trying to gain control of himself once more, and it led to Viktor pressing their foreheads together. "Alright, Yuuri. I'll marry you and bury you in kisses for the rest of time so that you'll always have a reminder that I'm not going anywhere." 

Yuuri nodded, perfectly okay with that idea. He felt himself calming down, his erratic heart settling down, the tears in his eyes drying up, and his arms relaxing around Viktor. In search of further calming down, he pressed close to Viktor and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft. It was a tender thing shared between them. Yuuri let it fill him up with calm and peace. Only when he felt like he wasn't about to burst into tears once more, he pulled away for breath. 

"Ready to tell her we've made a decision?" Viktor asked, looking positively saintly. 

Yuuri nodded, not quite trusting his voice, and drew his arms away from where they still wrapped around Viktor. His fiancé, though, was not about to let him go so easily. He turned Yuuri around, so that his back was to his chest, and wrapped his arms tight around Yuuri's waist. 

Once content with their position, the older man called for the baker. She appeared before them promptly, like she'd merely been waiting for them to say the word. She leveled on them a knowing look and said, "Have you two made a decision? Are you ready to show me your wedding cake design and sign a contract? " 

Viktor's smile could eat the world whole. "Oh, yes. We've made our decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so [here's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ac/67/a2/ac67a2fe993f03df3baeaefe62208552.jpg) a picture of their wedding cake! I just thought you guys might want to see it.


	3. Let the flower choosing begin!

There were different ways in which Yuuri knew Viktor made an ordinary moment into an intimate one. He didn't always excel in accomplishing this, but he did have one redeeming quality. Viktor knew perfectly well how to make an already intimate moment even more so. Yuuri was uncertain of how he managed this feat, but it always left him feeling heat creep up his cheeks. 

As it were, Yuuri sat on their bed with Viktor's laptop open on his lap. He'd just stepped out of the shower two minutes earlier, and he felt droplets of water drip down his neck from his still wet hair. He was engrossed in his new wedding-related task: finding a caterer that could make the specific dishes they needed at the wedding. 

Just as Yuuri was clicking what felt like his millionth (but was probably only like his tenth) link of the early morning, he felt Viktor approach him. The older man kneeled behind him and, without warning, Yuuri felt a comb in his hair. He couldn't help the warmth he felt flood his cheeks. He didn't say anything, but his eyes involuntarily closed when Viktor ran the comb through his hair again. 

"What are you looking for?" Viktor asked, voice distracted with the task at hand. 

"A caterer. I still haven't found anyone. How can we really expect anyone to make both katsudon _and_ pirozhki? I'm starting to think it’s impossible." Yuuri felt his shoulders tense, the impossible task at hand seeming even more unlikely to be accomplished, and on cue Viktor pressed a kiss to his cheek and resumed combing through his hair. 

"I didn't know that's what you were planning to serve at the wedding," Viktor murmured. He did not sound surprised, but neither did he sound disappointed by the idea. He hummed his approval softly and continued combing through Yuuri’s long dark locks. 

"Of course! We both love katsudon, and I know Yurio loves pirozhki so I assumed you would be happy to have it at the wedding. Speaking of Yurio, have you talked to him about—" 

"Not yet," Viktor replied quickly, promptly indicating an end to that line of questioning. His fingers went as far as stopping their movements with the comb, and Yuuri knew he could not pressure Viktor further on the matter. 

Yuuri nodded which only caused Viktor to delicately still his head so that he could continue combing through his hair. It wasn't like the younger man was going to complain. He very much enjoyed the soothing comfort of having Viktor comb his hair. 

Dropping the line of questioning their conversation was going to, Yuuri focused his attention on the laptop screen once more. Determined, but unsure he would get the results he wanted, he continued on his search. As he clicked through more links, browsing through long lists of food, he felt his nerves kept appeased by how Viktor was now using his fingers to run through his hair. 

He was already thoroughly relaxed by the time Viktor began kissing the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt too warm and comforted to think much of the kisses, though, and only hummed appreciatively in acceptance of their presence. What did spark his senses, made them tingle, was when the tips of Viktor's hair brushed against his skin. Still, it was but a minor pleasant distraction. 

When Viktor began to kiss down his jaw, though, Yuuri was unable to stop the laugh that tore through him. It wasn't a laugh so much as it was a giggle, and his fingers instantly went to Viktor's cheek. Between giggles, he managed to say, "Stop it, Viktor. I'm trying to make sure our friends and family are fed at our wedding." 

Viktor was only spurred on further by these words. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and gave his knuckles the gentlest of kisses known to man. Yuuri felt his cheeks flush and drew his hand away. He was resolute on keeping his attention fully on finding the caterer they needed. His eyes went back to the laptop, and he clicked yet another link. 

Viktor, though, was relentless. He moved so that his face was buried in the other side of Yuuri's neck and began to kiss and nip softly at the skin there. This was a greater temptation for Yuuri, but he managed to divert the attention into being merely affectionate in his mind. Almost as if perceiving this, Viktor sucked on the most sensitive patch of skin on Yuuri's neck. This was, as well, unsuccessful.

" _Yuuri,_ " Viktor whined, exceptionally put out about being ignored. 

"Viktor, I have more important things to do. For example, feeding our guests." 

Viktor let out another sound of displeasure and hid his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. "Really? More important than, I don't know, doing _me_?" 

The blush on Yuuri's cheeks was flaming red. He felt it reach all the way to the tips of his ears. " _Viktor_." 

"What? It's not like anyone else is here to _hear_ me say that." Viktor lazily draped his arms down Yuuri's shoulders and nuzzled his face into the younger man's hair. 

"I— Viktor—" Yuuri stuttered, then settled on changing back the subject to what they should be speaking of in the first place. "It's important that we find a place to make this food for us. Can't you just help me with this?"

Just as Viktor was opening his mouth to respond, Yuuri's phone began to ring. Yuuri groaned, already imagining who it could be, and reached for the slender device. When he looked at the screen, though, he was surprised to find that is was his mom calling him. 

"Mom?" He answered, the surprise obvious in the tone of his voice. 

"Yuuri, how are you and Viktor doing? How's the wedding planning going? Are you sure you don't need any help?" Somehow, his mom managed to make these questions not sound like demands. There was only genuine interest in her voice. 

"We're doing fine. I was just looking through some different catering options. I still haven't found the right place. I've been looking for about a week now and I still haven't found anything." Yuuri offered up the information easily, eyes trained back on the screen of the laptop. 

"What are you looking for that's so hard to find, Yuuri?"

"Katsudon and pirozhki. I did find some who offered it, but the pictures they had up in their website didn't look that appetizing. I'm not sure if we're just going to have to choose something else—"

"Nonsense, Yuuri! I'll make the food for the wedding. Don't you worry about it. Your father and I were planning on coming a week ahead so that's more than enough time to gather ingredients and get everything done." 

"Mom, I can't ask that of you! It's supposed to be—"

"Yuuri, don't argue with me. How could I be happier? Making sure my boy, his fiancé and their guests are well fed and happy? I will make the food and that's that! If you want, you can order some appetizers and that's all. I'll make sure you have nothing to worry about. And I'll talk to Yuuko so she gets the pirozhki recipe from Yurio's grandfather." 

Yuuri felt like he was filling up with so much love and appreciation for his mom that he was going to pass out. " _Mom_." Just the one word was charged with all he felt but did not know how to express. 

"Say hi to Viktor for me, okay? And don't worry so much. Your wedding day will be perfect. I know it." 

Yuuri was inexplicably even more in awe with his mom. He was sure he was ready to burst with all the happiness he felt inside of him. "Okay, mom. Love you." 

"Love you! We'll chat again later!" And that was that. His mother hung up, and Yuuri was left staring at his phone in amazement. He felt so _so_ happy. 

"What was that about?" Viktor questioned, expression curious and harmless. 

"Mom offered to make our food for the wedding. She wasn't taking no for an answer." Yuuri grinned up at Viktor, and the other man mirrored the expression. 

"Your mom is the best," Viktor whispered. The silver haired man then wrapped Yuuri up in a tight bear hug. Yuuri found himself laughing, right there in Viktor’s arms, and was unable to stop the happiness from taking over. 

What truly could be better than having your mom's food at the day of your wedding? Yuuri wasn't sure there was such a thing. 

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

Yuuri had never quite seen this side of Viktor. He'd seen glimpses of it, little hints of it, but never like this. Yuuri hadn't even imagined this behavior was possible coming from Viktor. The older man had not shown any obsessiveness or determination when it came to choosing anything for the wedding, so his sudden shift in behavior came as a surprise. 

It came suddenly. Just mere days after Yuuri had spoken with his mom about the food for the reception, Viktor began to show a surprising level of obsessiveness. His obsession? The wedding flower arrangements. The two of them had not really spoken about flowers before then. Yuuri wasn't particularly invested in the idea of them. He was pretty sure he would be fine with whatever as he found that most flowers were beautiful, but Viktor was not so easily won over. 

Yuuri realized it was a problem when a whole month went by in about pretty much the same way. For at least two hours of every day, Viktor would show Yuuri countless flower arrangements. The pictures and options were innumerable. The options never seemed to cease and, therefore, Viktor showing him all the different options never seemed to end. There were combinations of all sorts, but there always seemed to be reoccurring flowers. The only difference in them were the colors. Yuuri could now name quite a few of the flowers: roses, tulips, calla lilies, hydrangeas, peonies, sweet peas. . . There were more. If Yuuri really tried, he could mention more. He did not want to. He wasn't sure how to manage Viktor behaving this way, and it was driving him a bit nuts. 

To further his helpless sense of madness, he watched as Viktor draped his very much naked body onto his only so he could reach for his phone. Once he had the device, he settled down more comfortably on top of Yuuri. His silver haired head rested neatly on Yuuri's chest, and he brought his phone's screen close to his face. Yuuri didn't even have to peek to know what Viktor would be looking for. 

" _Viktor,_ " Yuuri complained. Viktor deciding to go back to his obsession of looking at flower arrangements just minutes after having sex with Yuuri wasn't exactly a vote of confidence for the younger man. Yuuri felt his cheeks flush with frustration, but wasn't sure what to do about it. 

"Hm?" Viktor hummed, blue eyes focused on the screen of his phone. 

Yuuri's gaze drifted down, and he saw that his fiancé was looking through bouquets. This did not surprise him, though, as Viktor had made it clear early on that he was merely looking at how the flowers worked together and wasn't expecting either of them to have bouquets. It didn't mean that Yuuri was any less infuriated, and mildly embarrassed, by the fact that this was now what held Viktor's attention. 

" _Viktor,_ " Yuuri repeated, sounding both petulant and angry. 

Viktor's only response was another hum. His attention continued to be zeroed on the flowers he was looking at. 

Yuuri felt doubt and uncertainty trickle into his mind like a familiar poison. He couldn't help but take it in as if he didn't know any better. A pout took shape on his lips, one he was not conscious of, and he looked away from Viktor to stare at a wall of their room. He was upset enough, working himself up silently, that his whole attention was consumed by the cream-colored wall he faced. He was so far out of it that he did not even feel Viktor press a sweet absentminded kiss on his bare chest. 

Time ceased to be a concept for Yuuri. It was impossible for him to tell how long he was that way, staring at a wall and doubting everything, until Viktor noticed. But when the older man _did_ notice, he took matters into his own hands at once. 

Yuuri wasn't sure how many times his name was repeated back to him. It sounded so distant, like it was coming from miles away, and it took him a long time to catch a hold of it. By the time his brain finally caught up to the idea that someone was calling him, Viktor was on top of him and shaking him not so gently. 

" _Yuuri,_ you're back." Viktor sounded relieved. He released a sigh as soon as Yuuri's eyes focused on him. 

Yuuri, though, was not fully back. He might have finally focused on the _now_ but self-doubt still held him in its vice-like grip. It was that which made him look away from Viktor, traitorous thoughts filtering into his mind even as his lover still sat atop him without a single piece of clothing on. He couldn't stop the negative thoughts that were pouring into his mind. He wished he could, but they kept coming. He was scared of voicing them. . . They might turn out to be true. 

"Yuuri," Viktor insisted. "Yuuri, look at me. _Yuuri_." 

He couldn't. He couldn't look at him. He was sure to break down crying if he did. 

Viktor did not accept this response. His fingers wove their way into Yuuri's hair so that he was cradling Yuuri's head in his hands. He pressed their faces close together so that the only thing Yuuri could look at was him. Yuuri closed his eyes, unwilling to look at Viktor. 

Viktor let out a sound of frustration. "Yuuri Katsuki. My fiancé. My lover. _My solnyshko_. What have I done to upset you? Tell me and I'll make it up to you. I promise that whatever you're telling yourself is wrong." 

"I know!" Yuuri shouted, frustration finally winning. "I know! I know, alright? I know my brain is playing tricks on me I just—"

"What did I _do_ , Yuuri? Tell me so I know not to do it again."

Yuuri buried his fingers in Viktor's silver locks and gripped them tight. He brought Viktor's face impossibly closer, their noses side by side, their lips inches apart. His hold tightened, possibly painful at this point, but Viktor did not make a single sound of complaint. He merely waited Yuuri out. "Just— Just don't—" 

Yuuri couldn't find the words. He didn't like talking about this. He still didn't feel wholly comfortable speaking of these things. It made him feel a mix of embarrassment and anger at himself. 

He shut his eyes tight for a second and forced himself to just speak the words. He opened his eyes and blurted out the words before he could convince himself to keep the words in. "You can't just give all your attention to your phone after we've just had sex!" 

"Ah." That mere sound was filled with understanding. Viktor's eyes softened and he proceeded to rub their noses together. "Alright, solnyshko. It won't happen again." 

"No. It won't." Yuuri wasn't sure where the words came from, but there they were. He also wasn't sure what powered his next action, but he let it happen. Not second guessing himself, he crushed his lips against Viktor's. He wasn't sure if he was trying to prove to himself or to Viktor that he was worthy of the older man's full attention, but the point was made across. 

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

Later, once Yuuri had settled down and felt much more like himself, he was able to acknowledge that Viktor was _trying_. He was far from excelling at managing Yuuri when his anxiety got the best of him, but he was _trying_. In the end, that was what mattered. It was what mattered because he knew, deep down, that Viktor would learn. They would both learn. It would get _better_. 

As it were, Yuuri laid curled up in Viktor's arms on the living room couch. The small TV there was on, as they were supposed to be watching a movie together, but neither of them was paying much attention to the screen. Viktor's attention was on his phone, a fact that did not disturb Yuuri in the least now, as he was engrossed in a staring contest with Makkachin as he petted them. 

He refused to blink, attention fully on the beautiful dog before him, and Makkachin merely played along innocently. Their eyes remained trained on Yuuri faithfully, not blinking, and their tongue lolled out of their mouth happily. Yuuri was determined to win this staring contest, but his attention was dragged away from the dog. 

Viktor tapped Yuuri's shoulder repeatedly with a finger until the younger man's attention snapped to him. Once Yuuri had looked back, Viktor shoved his phone in Yuuri's face. "What do you think of these ones?" 

The arrangement was a simple one: a combination of white roses, babies breath, and daisies. Yuuri thought they were fine. Most of them were. He did not understand why Viktor was having such a hard time choosing the flowers. They were just _flowers_. At the end of the day, either their friends would steal the arrangements or they would go to waste. 

"They're nice," Yuuri said, humoring Viktor. This, it seemed, came across plainly as his lover frowned and stared down at the screen of his phone as if, somehow, Yuuri's reaction was fully and wholly the fault of the flowers. 

"How about we watch another movie and you give your flower search a rest? Hm?" Yuuri asked. In a not so subtle way, he tried to reach for Viktor's phone to take it out of his grasp. 

"But _Yuuri_ , we have to pick some flowers! We're running out of time! If we don't pick them soon, we risk not having any at all!" Viktor sounded utterly distressed. His eyes were wide, horrified at the possibility of them having no flowers at their wedding, and he gripped some of the silver strands of his hair tightly in his hand. 

"Viktor, relax. You're over complicating things."

Viktor awarded him with a look that said that statement was rich coming from Yuuri. The younger man's expression turned cold at that, and Viktor instantly dropped the expression. To amend things, the silver haired man rearranged Yuuri in his arms so that they were now face to face and gave Yuuri's lips a soft peck. 

"As I was saying," Yuuri continued, appeased. "You're making it more complicated than it should be. They're just flowers. Give me your phone and I promise to find the perfect arrangement for us." 

Viktor pouted, the expressing ridiculously endearing. His blue eyes were downcast, staring at no particular spot in specific. His hold on his phone, though, was relentless. His fingers clung to the device tightly. Yuuri focused his eyes on Viktor's face and leaned just a fraction closer. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and poked Viktor's cheek. His own cheeks turned pinkish, but his action brought Viktor's attention back to him. 

"Okay," he mumbled. Looking not in the least pleased by it, he offered up his phone to Yuuri. 

Yuuri snatched it up easily and began to search for arrangements. He settled comfortably where he was, on Viktor's lap, and focused on the flowers popping up on the screen. He scrolled easily through many of them, severely uninterested in the really flashy and bright arrangements, and slowed only when the arrangements became more delicate and milder toned. 

He pushed back his glasses, the pair having slid forward on his nose, and his forehead furrowed with concentration. Almost distractedly, he noted that Viktor was gently tugging at a strand of his dark hair. His eyes flickered to the other man briefly, but the glance proved Viktor wasn't trying to get his attention. Satisfied with having confirmed this, Yuuri went back to looking through flowers. 

Just when he was beginning to grow bored, like every other day Viktor interrupted him every five seconds to show him some flowers, he caught sight of a gorgeous arrangement. His eyes widened, a happy twinkle settling in them, and he clicked on the image to better see the flowers. When the bouquet of flowers came into clear focus, a grin broke out on his face. 

"Look, Viktor! These ones! I really really like these ones!" In his excitement to offer up the phone to his fiancé, the device slipped from his fingers and onto the floor. 

"Ah!" Yuuri squeaked, lunging for the phone that had already made contact with the floor. He grabbed it and turned the device over in his hands. He was relieved to find that the screen had not cracked. 

Grinning, he stared at the flowers once more. The bouquet had a gorgeous mix of pink roses and wildflowers. The gentle pink of the roses contrasted beautifully with the soft blues, greens and purples of the wildflowers. Altogether, they were stunning. It wasn't a too imposing arrangement, the colors not strong enough to be jarring, and therefore Yuuri found himself in love with it at once. 

Before he was done contemplating them, Viktor took the phone from his hands. "Let me see! Let me see!" 

Yuuri felt the phone slip from his fingers and into Viktor's and waited in anticipation for his lover's reaction. He bit his lip and examined Viktor's expression as his eyes fell on the screen of his phone. 

The reaction was immediate. A grin spread across Viktor’s lips and his eyes absolutely _shone_. " _Yuuri!_ These are amazing! Amazing! Perfect!" 

Before Yuuri knew what was happening, Viktor threw his arms around him in a crushing hug. This was immediately followed by a shower of kisses. Yuuri couldn't even tell where all the kisses were falling. All he knew was that Viktor was all around him. He was laughing, kissing, hugging him. It was overwhelming. The combination of Viktor's laugh and his presence all around him should not be legal. It was sure to kill him. 

"Amazing, Yuuri! Amazing!"

It was like those were the only two words Viktor knew. He repeated them over and over. He sounded so happy. It made Yuuri feel really happy as well. 

" _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,_ " he repeated over and over. 

"What Viktor?" he asked. His smile was so wide, so genuine, that it hurt. 

"I love you," Viktor replied. His smile, as well, looked like it was going to split his face. 

Yuuri bloomed under the words, and he reached for Viktor. With a smile still on his lips, Yuuri kissed Viktor with all the happiness he felt inside. 

_Yeah_ , Yuuri thought, _I could live out the rest of my days like this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Here's](https://apis.xogrp.com/media-api/images/fe0300ac-1879-11e6-b8ed-22000aa61a3e) the bouquet Yuuri found! My friends and I agreed that it looked like the sort of arrangement Yuuri would like.


	4. Let the first dance be choreographed!

Stress was finally catching up to Yuuri. He felt at the very brink of losing his mind. There were only two weeks left before he and Viktor got married and everything they'd organized seemed to be falling apart. Their order of wedding favors was in backorder. The company couldn’t even tell them if they would be able to make it there on time or not. Their florist hadn't ordered enough pink roses and they had two more weddings that had asked for arrangements with them, so they were left in a frenzy of trying to get more in time. Meanwhile, the decorations for their reception (the tablecloths, napkins, lights, vases, _everything_ ) were stuck in a ship in the middle of God-knew-where. Meanwhile, they still had another suit fitting to go to because they'd kept postponing it because of every other problem coming up. Yuuri was sure there were more problems, but he didn't want to think about them. He was scared he would break down and cry if he thought about it all too much. 

As he tried not to let all these thoughts overwhelm him, and lead him into a panic, he tried to focus on the fact that he and Viktor were supposed to choreograph their first dance sometime that day. They'd agreed early on to choreograph it, refusing to let it be some _simple_ and _expected_ dance, but they'd been too busy to actually choreograph much of anything. Therefore, that left them with just two weeks to choreograph and learn their first dance. Yuuri couldn't say he was looking forward to it much. Stress wasn't allowing him to. 

Almost on cue, his phone began to ring. When he saw that it was the hotel where their reception would be held, he almost did break down and cry. He was sure they were about to tell him something terrible, but he told himself not to panic before he actually answered the call. 

It turned out there was no actual catastrophe. The hotel was merely confirming, once more, that the wedding reception would still be happening. Yuuri was more than a little relieved at the lack of bad news. He wasn't sure he could handle much more. With a grateful little half chuckle, he hung up. 

Once he was off the phone, though, he felt the device slip from his fingers and onto the kitchen counter. A strangled sound left his throat, and he found himself throwing his arms over the counter and resting his head there. 

He hadn't been in that position for more than five minutes when he heard Viktor's voice. "Yuuri, why are you so upset?" 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Viktor press his forehead against his back. Yuuri felt himself tremble and tried to keep himself in check. The words to express how he felt still managed to slip out of his throat without restraint. 

"Fate is trying to ruin our wedding! No flowers. No decorations. No gifts for the guests. Everything we've planned so well is falling apart!"

" _Yuuri_ , everything will work itself out. We'll have a wonderful wedding." Viktor was trying to use his most reassuring voice. Yuuri could tell this fact easily, and it only spurred him closer to distress. 

"It doesn't seem like we will, Viktor!" The words were a shout. He didn't know why he was arguing with Viktor. It wasn't _his_ fault, but Yuuri couldn't help himself. All the frustration had built up inside him, and he didn't know how to release it without exploding. 

"Yuuri." The arms around him tightened. He felt like he was being suffocated. Air seemed like a foreign concept. He wasn't sure he remembered how to breathe. His hands balled into fists as he tried to breathe, to settle down, to remember that not everything was falling apart. 

"Yuuri, everything will sort itself out. We still have the venue for our wedding and everything for the ceremony. Our friends and family are all making it. Yurio is coming with Otabek. Phichit is still going to be the world’s best photographer/officiant/best man. We will still be proclaimed husband and husband. Everything else doesn't _matter_. Our friends won't care. No one will care about anything except us getting married and being happy." 

Tears were spilling out of Yuuri's eyes, but he wasn't sure about how he could possibly stop them. He knew that what Viktor said was true, it was a _fact_ , but his head was still spinning. He still felt like there wasn't enough air in his lungs to sustain him. 

" _Solnyshko,_ " Viktor murmured. 

In a flash, Yuuri spun around in Viktor's arms and grasped some of the fabric of the other man's shirt in his hands. His breaths were coming in erratically. "Don't say anything else. It'll pass." 

Viktor nodded, but the younger man didn't notice. He hid his face in Viktor's chest and merely allowed it all to pass. He allowed the panic attack to slam headfirst into him and wash over him. Time became a foreign concept as this happened, but eventually Yuuri calmed down. 

With Yuuri still in his arms, Viktor moved them to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Silently, he pressed the cool plastic against Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri sighed, relieved, and took hold of the bottle. He let it pressed against his cheek for a minute and then moved it to the other. Once it no longer felt as cool to the touch, he opened the bottle and drank all its contents. 

"Better?" Viktor asked, voice kind. 

Yuuri nodded, setting the empty bottle on the counter, and wrapped his arms around Viktor. He really did feel much better now, even if he was exhausted. He took a deep breath of Viktor's familiar scent and found himself relaxing even further. 

"Can we take a nap before we start dancing all across our living room?"

There was a small laugh in Viktor's words as he said, "Sure. We can do that." 

Together, they headed back to their room where Makkachin received them more than enthusiastically.

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

A couple of hours later, Yuuri and Viktor found themselves pushing what little furniture they had in the living room up against a wall. It wasn't an effort that took that much strength or time. In under five minutes, they had already moved the couch, the coffee table, and the TV.

The movement of furniture left them with a relatively okay amount of room to dance in. Earlier, when they'd had more time, they'd considered renting out a studio space for a few hours. Due to all the setbacks with the wedding planning, they hadn't made the time to actually rent the space and go there. Their living room would merely have to do. It wasn't like they were choreographing a skating program or a dance that involved more than two people. 

"So, how are we going to start this?" Yuuri asked, skeptically peering at the cleared space around them. 

Viktor had an immediate answer. "First, we have to set up the camera! I don't want us to accidentally forget anything and there might be moves we forget we did but will want to incorporate. Plus, it'll make for a good memory video!" 

Before Yuuri could refuse this, Viktor went ahead and stacked up a few things onto the couch so that his phone could clearly record them. Yuuri merely watched him, incapable of even moving to lend his fiancé a hand. He opened his mouth to comment, to tell him this was unnecessary, but he accepted the fact that nothing he said would change his lover's mind. 

Once Viktor had perfectly set his phone in place, he walked over to Yuuri. The younger man was unsure if they were already being recorded, but he preferred not to think about it. He reached for Viktor's hand, but the older man bypassed this gesture. 

"Where's your phone? We can't do this without music. It'll take the fun out of it!" 

Yuuri fished his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over to Viktor. The grin on the silver haired man's face was positively devilish. "Now, _Yuuri_. Will I have to call the hotel to tell them last minute that we're going to need a strip pole for our routine?" 

Yuuri was sure his whole body turned red. He covered his face in embarrassment and screeched out, "Viktor! Don't remind me of those pictures! I want to erase them from my memory! So embarrassing!" 

Viktor's laugh was as clear as water. Yuuri peeked at his lover from between his fingers and found him wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. "I don't want to erase them from _my_ memory." 

Yuuri turned an impossible shade of red. "Stop it, Viktor!"

"Come on! Where's my spicy katsudon? Where's the man who demands my attention whenever he skates? Where's the man who wraps—" Viktor teased, voice a purr.

Yuuri was going to have a heart attack right there. "Finish that sentence and I'll pass out right here." 

Viktor's laughter was absolutely devilish. It was not the laughter of a man who was regretful of anything he was doing or saying. "Alright, Yuuri. Alright. Now, I already had an idea of what song we should dance to. It's not really _one_ song, it's more of a medley, but I think it turned out pretty well." 

"How will you find it in my phone?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"I saved it in here while you took a nap. It's only a matter of looking for it." Viktor's eyes focused on Yuuri’s phone, then, and his face scrunched up with concentration as he looked for the song. After a few seconds, he exclaimed, "Aha!" 

The track began to play (his phone then thrown onto the couch) and before Yuuri could take a moment to appreciate it, Viktor was already sweeping him into his arms and across their living room floor. More out of instinct than anything else, he followed Viktor's moves. A smile slowly began to take shape on his lips as Viktor's hands tightened around his waist and his own hand. 

Just as he was beginning to get used to their swift and precise movements, the tempo of the music picked up and Viktor began to move them according to the beat of it. 

"I thought we were going to choreograph this _together_ not have you tell me everything to do!" Yuuri pointed out after who knew how long of dancing around according to whatever Viktor wanted. 

"Show me then!" Viktor laughed, relinquishing his hold on Yuuri. 

Yuuri searched for his phone and changed the music that was playing. He put on a more upbeat song, one he'd considered for this very purpose, and let the music tell him what do next (as he hadn't thought that far ahead when he'd first considered the song an option). It wasn't like he didn't know how his body and Viktor's moved together. As a matter of fact, he was all too familiar with it. 

Allowing himself to let go, he searched for Viktor and brought him close. The rest just sort of _happened_. The moves came to him and flowed together one after the other. The most wonderful thing of it all was that Viktor met each move as if he already knew what it was going to be. 

As the music swelled and then changed all together, their movements became a perfectly synchronized sequence of moves that smoothly coordinated one with the other. Viktor added his own moves, a smile painting his lips, and Yuuri readily accepted the changes. 

Not long afterward, the coordinated dancing degraded into silliness. This, of course, was started by Viktor who thought it was a good idea to start stripping while he did some absurd moves. Considering his mood was at an ultimate high, Yuuri found himself following Viktor right along into his madness. 

The pair moved across the living room in a chaotic mess of dance moves that did not go together at all and neither of them cared. They allowed themselves to get lost in the happiness of the moment. After all, they had _earned_ that moment. With all the stress and jitters of their upcoming wedding, it was important for them to release the tension in a healthy way for them both. Yuuri was happy that he was able to let go so easily. It wasn't always so easy. 

It was impossible for Yuuri to tell how long they were both dancing across their living room, but they were interrupted by some barking. The couple came to a stop, breathing hard and laughing happily, and slowly turned their focus in the direction of the hall that led to their room. On cue, the barking commenced once more and was followed by some scratching on the door of their room. 

"We'll let you out now, Makkachin!" Viktor cried. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s and dragged the younger man after him as he went over to free their dog. 

The second Viktor opened the door, Makkachin bounded out and continued to bark. Yuuri already knew what the dog was demanding so fervently. He let go of Viktor's fingers, albeit reluctantly, and went in the direction of where they kept Makkachin's food. "Who is hungry?" 

Makkachin barked even more as if they understood perfectly what Yuuri was saying. 

Yuuri laughed as the dog followed faithfully behind him. He made quick work of serving Makkachin some food in his bowl and setting it on the floor. The dog quickly wolfed down their food, happiness tangible in the air, and Yuuri smiled down at them. 

Just as he was about to turn around in search for Viktor, the older man appeared. Yuuri ran to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Viktor gladly deepened the kiss, making Yuuri feel warm on every inch of his body, and wrapped his own arms around Yuuri's waist. 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, breathless, and pressed another kiss to the corner of Viktor's mouth before he could stop himself. "We should go over our dancing some more." 

Viktor promptly collapsed his weight onto Yuuri and proclaimed, "Do you plan to kill me? There is only so much dancing these old bones can handle!"

"I would just like to point out you're the one who called yourself old, but if you're not feeling up to it—" Yuuri teased, the words coming naturally now that he was so thoroughly relaxed by all the silly dancing. 

Viktor snapped his teeth in front of Yuuri's face, the look on his face threatening. Yuuri laughed, imitating the action, and got a prompt glare as a response. "I'll show you who the old man is!"

Yuuri slipped out of Viktor's grasp, a laugh still dancing in his throat, and said, "There you go again. Using that word you love so much. For a man in such grave denial of his age, you sure use the word 'old' a lot." 

When Viktor made a lunge for him, Yuuri began to run. Laughter left his lips then and he made Viktor chase after him all over the apartment. He made Viktor work to catch him, and when he did, he proved who the real winner was by tickling Viktor until he couldn't breathe. 

Of course, the pair ended up dancing some more afterward.

~ • ~ ~ • ~ ~ • ~

If there was one thing Yuuri did not like, it was the fact that he had to part from Viktor's side when they went for their suit fitting. In the days following their dancing fiasco, they had spent even more time attached to the hip. Yuuri was back to feeling exceptionally happy after that evening of dancing, and it meant he now did not particularly appreciate being separated from Viktor.

As proof of his attachment issues, he now stood with arms tightly wound around Viktor's middle as they faced the entrance of the store that had custom-made their suits. He hid his face in front of Viktor's neck and kissed the older man's Adam's apple. The gesture earned him a sincere laugh from his lover. He gave the spot another kiss just to get another laugh from him. The response was immediate. Laughter poured out of Viktor and Yuuri wanted to swallow it. He wondered, not for the first time, if it was indeed possible to bottle up someone's laugh. 

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor sang softly. His name always sounded so good when it came out of Viktor's lips. 

He pressed a kiss to the juncture of Viktor's jaw and neck and received a little sigh as a response. Sadly, it was not a big enough gesture to derail Viktor from their current goal. "Come on, Yuuri. We've postponed this long enough. I'm sure they'll kill us in there if we're late and all because we were standing out here all along." 

Yuuri made a sound of complaint, a noise low in his throat, and pressed another kiss to Viktor's neck before pulling back. "You're right. Let's do this." 

Yuuri nodded, steeling himself, and linked his fingers with Viktor's. 

Together, they stepped into the store. At once, the two people in charge of making sure the suits fit them perfectly showed up. The couple was promptly separated, each one following the person in charge of tailoring their suit, and led to private rooms. 

In the room, Yuuri found that his three-piece suit had been set out neatly for him in hangers. He reached for the fabric, a nice egg shell shade that was soothing to the eye, and ran a finger over it. 

"I'll give you a moment to change and then I'll be back," the man said, leaving him without another word. 

When Yuuri was certain he was alone, he stripped out of his clothes and reached for the suit. He first slipped on the dress pants. To his thinking, they fit just fine, so he moved on to the next piece. He shrugged on the matching colored shirt, this one fitting him surprisingly a bit loosely, and tugged it into the waistband of his pants. Next, he slipped the tie around his neck. Before he could lose his nerve, he reached for the cream-colored vest before him and put it on. 

By the time his fingers reached for the suit jacket, he was shaking slightly. He tried to keep the involuntary shivers under control, knowing it was excitement provoking them, but they only managed to get worse. In this state of trembling, he somehow managed to slip on the suit jacket. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, too focused on the task at hand to do so before, and choked on a breath when he saw his reflection. 

His upcoming wedding felt very real then. He reached for the fabric of his tie and tugged on it softly. _Real_. It was all real. He was really there, having a fitting for his wedding suit, and he was going to get married in little over a week. The realization, of course, made him burst into tears at once. The droplets fell down his cheeks like a current, one right after the other, and his body shuddered with soft sobs. He was _happy_. The tears were absolutely happy tears, but he made them look erratic. 

"Yuuri-kun!" The way his name was spoken could only have come from the lips of one person. 

Yuuri turned around wildly, not believing his ears, and broke into even bigger sobs when he saw Phichit standing there. In an uncharacteristic manner, he ran towards his closest friend and trapped him in a bear hug. The younger man did not hesitate, wrapping his own arms around Yuuri, and exclaimed, "Surprise!" 

Yuuri laughed and the sound was interrupted by small hiccups. He pulled away slightly, chancing a tear-blurred look at his friend, and found Phichit grinning at him. "I hope these are happy tears! Especially because you look absolutely amazing in your suit! I'm fighting the urge to take pictures right now!" 

"I'm so happy you're here, Phichit-kun," Yuuri murmured, using his hands to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. He was calming down, due a lot to the presence of his friend, and he felt his heart beat slowing into an acceptable rhythm. 

"Of course I'm here! I spent a whole hour talking with your mom just to find out when the two of you were having your last fitting. So, here I am! I'll help you with any last-minute wedding planning catastrophes!" 

"You don't have to do that." The words spilled out of Yuuri's mouth automatically. He hadn't even thought of them before they came stumbling out. 

"Nonsense! I'm here to help. Now, let's get that Mr. Johnson back in here so that he can take your final measurements." Phichit grinned in his direction and then off he went to look for the employee. 

Yuuri straightened himself out in the meantime, making sure his cheeks were dry even if they were red and puffy, and ran a hand through his hair. When Phichit and Mr. Johnson stepped back into the room, he was more or less presentable. He looked like he probably would on his wedding day: like a happy and tearful groom. 

"I see we've already started on the crying. That's perfectly normal," Mr. Johnson said. 

He stepped over to where Yuuri stood and promptly took his measurements. The whole thing took less than five minutes. Almost too soon for Yuuri to register, Mr. Johnson was done and was giving him time to change back into his own clothes. 

Yuuri turned to look at Phichit, who had a huge grin on his lips, and sheepishly asked, "Did you go see Viktor in his suit?" 

"I was about to sneak a peek as you changed! I'll be right back! I'm sure you'll both absolutely lose it when you see each other on your wedding day." With a sneaky little smile on his lips, Phichit left in the direction of where Viktor was hopefully still dressed in his wedding suit. 

Somehow comforted by the thought that Phichit was going to see Viktor, Yuuri took his time slipping out of his suit and into his clothes. It was a surprise to him that when he stepped out, he found Viktor and Phichit holding a rather cheerful exchange of words. He felt some shyness creep into his bones, but Viktor pushed them aside with a simple gesture. The older man reached a hand out to Yuuri and he grasped it at once. He laced their fingers together and found himself stepping into Viktor's personal space. Viktor wasn't one to hesitate and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. 

"Let's go get lunch! We have a lot to catch Phichit up to!" Viktor proclaimed, and so it was done.


	5. Let the wedding ceremony begin!

The day had come. It was finally here. Today was the day that Yuuri got married. Married to Viktor Nikiforov! Was this really his life? Was this really his reality? Was he really marrying the man of his dreams? The answer was simple: Yes, he was. 

Of course, it wouldn't be Yuuri's wedding day if he wasn't a ball of nerves. He felt jittery. It was like all his nerve points were on fire. He felt like screaming, jumping, running. . . Anything. He would do anything to get rid of the restless energy his body was just barely containing. 

"Yuuri!" His head snapped in the direction of his name. He was mildly baffled, for a second, when he saw Yuuko striding over to him. 

The woman grinned at him, clapping her hands together, and exclaimed, "You look so handsome! But why—"

She was unable to finish her thought as another person strolled into the room right behind her. Minako stepped into the room, which happened to be Phichit's hotel room because he and Viktor had to get ready in separate locations, and she fixed a stern look upon Yuuri. 

"Stand up straight! And what have you done to your hair? Are you sweating? It's too early for sweating!" The words were spoken in a rapid tone. She strode over into Yuuri's space and instantly began to fix him up according to her best judgment. 

Yuuri was helpless to do anything. He merely stood still and let her work. It only took him a few seconds to realize that as she tailored him there were already tears streaming down her cheeks. The sight of them made _him_ want to cry. 

A sound indicating such a thing must have left his lips because he found Minako pointing a finger at his face. "Don't you dare, Katsuki Yuuri. Don't you dare cry in front of me right now! Not when you're looking so handsome and pretty for your groom!" 

Yuuri watched, transfixed, as both Minako and Yuuko broke into tears at once. The sight wasn't doing much for his own restraint. After all, the level of happiness he felt inside felt only capable of finding release through the shedding of tears. He was still caught up in the sight of them when the door opened again to reveal his mom and his sister. He did cry then. The tears were silent, but the smile that broke through his features spoke it all. 

His mom and sister reached for him together, wrapping him up in their arms, and murmured encouraging words in Japanese. He felt so thoroughly overwhelmed and consumed by happiness that he was not sure what to do with all of it. He decided the best thing to do was to share it with all his loved ones. 

"Well, come on! We have to meet your father in the car or we'll be late! Phichit is already there with him," his mom said, briskly shifting their minds into the very real event that was soon to commence. 

"Let's go!" Minako rushed, hand pushing Yuuri forward to encourage him to leave the room. 

Yuuri cast one last look around him, at the clothes he'd been wearing early in the morning when he went to Phichit's room, at the empty breakfast plates of what they'd had to eat together, at the gifts his friend had gotten him which he'd refused to open without Viktor. . . And he felt his chest swell with joy.

_The day was finally here!_

Almost in a procession, they all headed out of the room. Mari and Minako immediately made a conversation take place, but Yuuri wasn't really paying attention. Yuuri was already thinking about the beach, about the ocean and the sand and the seagulls, about their guests, about _Viktor_. . . His thoughts were mostly spinning around Viktor. He wondered if Viktor was already waiting at the beach. He wondered if Yurio had helped him get ready (even if he did so complaining the whole time). He wondered, imagined, what Viktor would look like in his wedding suit. He couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't wait to marry him! 

The women in his life left him be. They spared him occasional glances, sharing knowing looks between themselves when they saw his distant but smiley expression, and went right back to speaking amongst themselves. They occasionally made comments to prod at whether Yuuri was paying attention to them or not, but did not fret when there was no response. 

The ride from the hotel to the beach was a blur to Yuuri. He couldn't even remember seeing his father or Phichit. His mind was already on the beach so much so that it felt like a mere heartbeat before they got there. It was suddenly all too soon when the beach was coming into sight, along with the cars of the other guests, and it all became very real once more. 

It felt like he’d only blinked once when already he was being encouragingly nudged out of the car. Next, he felt countless hands straightening the last tiny wrinkles in his clothes and pushing back stray strands of dark hair. Yuuri couldn't even focus long enough to know with any certainty who had done what. 

In a daze, he found himself walking closer and closer to where their guests were waiting for them. His eyes were searching. They were greedy for a single glance at Viktor. Before he knew what he was doing, his walking turned into jogging. When his eyes caught sight of the back of a silver haired head, he broke into a run. 

Almost like he sensed him, Viktor turned around at the same second and then they were both running. Yuuri was taking in the whole sight of him. His perfect silver hair. The egg shell colored suit cut precisely to fit him like a glove. The bow tie around his neck positioned perfectly. His blue eyes searching, searching for Yuuri as much as he was searching for him. 

Eons passed before they reached each other. Every second apart was worth it. Every single tear shed and stress induced panic was worth this. It was worth having Viktor meet him half-way. It was worth the two of them wrapping their arms around each other in unison like they never planned to let go. It was worth the way they whispered breathlessly "I love you" over and over again to each other. It was worth it for the cheers that surrounded them as they pressed their foreheads close and stared into each other's eyes with enough love to warm the entire planet. 

"Come on, Yuuri. We have vows to exchange," Viktor murmured, eyes shining. 

Yuuri linked their fingers together, squeezing tight, and a fire blazed in his eyes as he nodded. "That we do, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki." 

Viktor's delighted laugh in response could swallow the world whole.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this fic of mine. If you guys would like me to write the actual wedding ceremony and the reception party, let me know and I might just do it!
> 
> Feel free to send me viktuuri prompts at my [tumblr](http://misplacedstraightjacket.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
